justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Prisa Automóvil
Prisa Automóvil (often shortened as Prisa Auto) is a company and location in Just Cause 4. Description of the company Prisa is a prominent vehicle brand. A location by this name is a factory for Prisa vehicles. Most of their vehicles are based on Stria vehicles from Just Cause 3, though this is probably the result of game developers using the same vehicle models. As a South American car brand with implied connections to a foreign manufacturer, Prisa may be based on Dacia, which sells re-branded Fiat and Renault vehicles. It has some unknown connections to Stria and Autostraad, since most Prisa vehicles are derived from models seen in Just Cause 3. For example, the Cumbila is the Stria Joia hatchback with no quarter windows and an updated fascia. With its Hispanic naming with implied connections to an Italian manufacturer, Prisa could also be based on SEAT, which sold re-branded Fiat vehicles up to the late 1980s. In the mission Prisa Hack, Sargento says that Prisa Auto is where cheap automobiles are made for Solinos who cannot afford imports. According to their advertisement on the Solís Hoy radio, they make all types of great cars, "Whether you're looking for the "majestic beauty" of the Prisa Sol, "the dynamic thrill" of the Azor 3, or the "raw power" of the X-10 Viveza, Prisa has whatever you're looking for." Description of their factory/base Prisa has an automobile manufacturing plant in the grasslands biome, in the province of Tierras Bajas, near the city of Nuova Voz. The Prisa factory also has an on-site car dealership to sell vehicles to future car owners in Solís. Products *Prisa Avispa C - Car with folding wings. It can fly. *Prisa Calzada - Van. **Calzada Ambulancia - Ambulance version of the van. **Garland King Studios Van - Usual van, but with Garland King Studios logos painted on it. *Prisa Viajero Bus - Modern city bus. *Prisa Cúmbila - 4 door hatchback. *Prisa Viento SUV - 4 door modern SUV. *Pasofino Pickup - Modern pickup. *Prisa Azor 3 - Hatchback with a racing kit. This is actually a race car. *Prisa Rayo Sport - Sport hatchback. *Prisa Hidalgo - 4 door old sedan. *Prisa Fresca - Old compact car. *Prisa Fresca X - Modern compact car. *Sol 21 Sports Sedan - Sport coupe. *Prisa Viveza Bike - Heavy bike. *Stormchaser - Was built in their factory, but isn't their property in any way. Trivia *The company is one of the sponsors for the Solís Hoy radio. The radio has at least one advertisement for the latest vehicle models. *Seeing that most cars made by Prisa are modeled after Stria and Autostraad vehicles, the brand could be owned by Stria, or vice-versa, like Opel vehicles in real life are rebadged Vauxhall models. However, this is just speculation. Gallery JC4 microplane above the Prisa plant.jpg|Overhead flight in a Ultralight aircraft. JC4 microplane over a factory.png|Another view. Prisa vehicles in parking lot.jpg|Some Prisa cars in a parking lot. Prisa Automóvil chimney.jpg|On top of a chimney. Prisa Automóvil exterior.jpg|Exterior of the dealership. Prisa Automóvil interior.jpg|Interior of the dealership. Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause 4 Locations